1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device that captures a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an imaging device such as a digital camera, a capacity of an image memory that records image data generated by imaging has recently been increasing.
The imaging device has a great advantage of providing an environment in which a user can capture with no concern for a memory capacity, since the number of images that can be recorded increases as described above. However, the user has to process enormous image data during playback. Specifically, some measures are required for a method of searching a desired image out of a huge number of images.
In view of this, a method has been proposed in which a search keyword inputted by a user is applied to image data upon recording this image data, and a desired image is searched based on this keyword (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-354134).